THE RAGE OF THE SAIYAN part 1
by tarualdragon96
Summary: reyu a friendly saiyan with quite a story in front of him


I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z.

THE RAGE OF THE SAIYANS

"reyu im out of energy" said saya "so am i saya looks like we both loose here" i said looking at the face of my friend saya as we laid on the stage of the world martial arts tournament."LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A TIE WICH MEANS NOBODY MOVES ON" the announcer yelled through the mic "good match saya it looks like where even right now but in the future may the stronger fighter win" i proclaimed "and she will trust me" saya proclaimed as she passed out and so did i.

SOME HOURS LATER

"reyu since you passed out last you get to continue" explained goku my teacher and father.  
"realy wow i never thought that i would win on a technicality" i tried to maintaining my cool "tell the announcer and judges that i wont be continueing" i explained to my father "but dont you want to continue?"asked my dad "i do but only if its a fair match beetween saya and i not on a teqnicality" i said angrily "well let me talk to the judg-" 'they wont let their be a rematch once its called its called, well just have to wait till next year"  
i said getting up, getting my stuff and walking out of the medical room.

SAYA'S HOUSE

"hey how is saya doing" i asked entering the house "she is good i think she is waiting for you in her room" said her mother maru "thanks" i said as i walked down the hall.i knocked on her door "hey saya can i talk to you" i said through the door "sure come on in" i heard through the door. i walked in the room and looked at her on the bed with bruises almost matching mine."i have news" i explained sitting down next to her "yeah what is it?" she asked "the judges said that since i passed out after you did but since it wasnt fair to you i didnt take it i quit and came here to see you" i explained "why would you do that being being champion of a world tounament is ur dream" asked saya with question in her eyes "because if i cant make it through a match with another person as strong as you then i dont want to move on in a tournament" i said. "r-r-reyu" was all she said before she started crying and gave me a tackle hug that put us on the floor."are you telling me the truth you realy quit the tournament" she asked with tears in her eye's "i wouldnt be here if i didnt besides the match i should be in is starting its my dad versus somebody i dont know who" i said turning on the t.v "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLMEN THE NEXT MATCH IS GOKU VERSUS DREAGA" yelled the announcer as my dad and this drega person took the stage.  
"FIGHTERS TAKE YOUR STANCES" the announcer was shaking with axiety "FIGHT" drega charged my father only to have my father drop to his back and use his legs to force drega over him and out of the ring "WOW THAT WAS THE SHORTEST MATCH I'VE EVER SEEN" yelled the announcer in awww."not suprisinng" i said as i looked at saya who was looking at the screen with huge eyes "what you expect nothing else from a guy who has trained in martial arts his entire life" i said "just didnt expect it to be that quick" she said "maybe he will give you a lesson sometime" i said "sounds fun" said saya with a gleam in her eyes "wana spar im kinda bored" i asked "sure" she replied getting up "i have to change first ill meet you out in the backyard' she said as i walked out the door and headed outside

5 MINUTES LATER

"are you ready" asked saya coming out of the back door "as ill ever be" i replied with a snicker. we charged at each other with incredible speed, our legs connected in mid air and electricity flowed at the strength we both gave it our all "yes this is the kind of fight i needed" we both yelled. we jumped back andcharged again,i let her throw the punches first i was dodging them "why cant i hit you" saya kept yelling every time i doged one of her fist's and she had speed and power to her punches. i dodged a final pucnh and kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the face sending her flying backwards "are you even trying" i asked "actualy i am trying but i cant see why i can't hit you" she replied with truthfullness."well keep trying to hit me" i said. she lunged at me and her knee connected with my chin but for some reason my head didnt budge "WHAT" yelled saya with confusion in her voice. i threw a punch and hit her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. i decided to stop throwing pucnhes and kicks and just let her try to hit me. she got her air back and lunged at me and as she was about to hit me "REYU YOUR MOTHER CALLED AND SAID THE TOURNAMENT WAS ENDED YOU DAD WON AND YOU HAVE TO GO TO A REUNION PARTY AT MASTER ROSHI'S TONIGHT SO YOUD BEST GET HOME AND GET DRESSED" yelled maru "OK"i yelled back."im sorry i have to go saya im sorry" i said and she suprised me she came over and hugged me "dont get yourself hurt if anything happens ok" she said, she did something ill never forget she kissed me on the cheek "for good luck" she said and went in the house. i raced home to take a shower and get dressed.

20 MINUTES LATER

"alright son ur ready and you have the gi i gave you on nice" said my dad as i walked into the living room "thanks lets go" i said opening the door.

MASTER ROSHI'S PLACE

"wait goku are you trying to get aliitle extra money babbysitting or something?" asked krillin "no these are my sons" replied my father and as soon as he said thateverybody gasped "are you serious this one looks like he could be 12" said krillin "yeah we havent seen each other in 15 years" said my dad "hi im reyu i was actualy the one who was in the ecent tournament that was the match with the tie" i said "ohh that was you?" asked master roshi"yes master roshi that was me" i replied with a smile. "i know that was ou thats why i came here to get a fight and to see my brother" said a voice behind us. we tured around to see a man with long dark hair down to the small of his back and a weird suit on. before we could do anything he was gone and grabbed gohan and dissapeared "GOKU" yelled a man who was flying at us and he was called piccolo. "piccolo we need your help getting my son back will you help" asked goku as piccolo landed "we would have to leave now and bring reyu" said piccolo. "how will we track him" i asked "we use the dragon radar to track the dragon ball on gohans hat"said my father taking the dragon radar from bulma.

THE FLIGHT THERE

"dad how are we gonna fight this guy" i yelled to my father "we use a straight fighting tactics" said my dad "ok"

THE BATTLEFIELD

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER ASSHOLE" was what i said to raditz so he would try to fight me "bring it nephew i wanna see what you can do little one" i didnt like being called that "wow what strong saiyan energy you have you can be a strong supersaiyan soon" what he said got me confused "im a what' i asked "a saiyan a part of an ancient fighting civilization known to the galaxy" said raditz laughing "well if im as strong as you say let me show you what i have" i took my stance i puffed my chest out bent my hands at my waist and powered up "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA "  
my power was surging "its time for you to give back my brother" i said "im still stronger so attack me why dont you see what happens" he yelled at me. i charged at him and immediatley regreted it i was punched in the stomach and then kicked across the battlefield "ohh and dont think i dont know about your saiyan friend saya" raditz taunted "saya isnt a saiyan" i said "then how do you explain the electricity serge from your legs connecting and the tie in the tournament" raditz explained and i knew saya was a saiyan "leave her out of this now"i said getting up and charging raditz and my dad stopped me "let me kill him,let me kill him" i yelled "no let me and piccolo handel it" said my dad so i stepped back. my dad started the fight and was getting is butt kicked even when him and piccolo where fighting him. i looked away for a minute and then i heard "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" my dad was using his specia move but raditz blocked it with one hand. a few minutes later gohan burst out of the capsule and hit raditz hard shatering his armour."im not sitting back and watching anymore" i yelled and charged raditz i was faster than before i hit him in the chin sending him into the air i punched him in the stomach and sent him flying but he hit me with a teqhnique called a "double sunday" as he called it and it hurt bad. i heard in my head "reyu you and ur dad need to hold him while i use the special beam cannon to kill him" it was piccolo so i did as instructed and me and my dad charged him and grabbed him i had the front my dad had the back "SPECIAL -BEAM-CANNON" was all i heard before the beam hit me in the back and tore threw me and raditz was next and it went straight through all of us and we all fell "listen im not the last saiyan you will meet there are 2 saiyans stronger than me that are on there way it will take them a year to get here so get training" raditz taunted and died. i crawled over and took what he called a "scouter" from his face and threw it to piccolo "give it to bulma tell her to use it when we get back and to collect the dragon ballz me and my father will be back i promise you will get a fighting chance" i said as i looked at my dad cause everybody was here to see him and not me because i was new "goku please dont die" cried krillin my cellphone started ringing it's saya "bulma can you do me a favor" i asked "sure what is it" replied bulma "answer this and tell her to come her quick" i said. bulma answered my cell "hello"  
and i could hear saya "yes is reyu there" asked saya with question "he is hurt right now and he wants you here come to the plains west of satan city" bulma said "WHAT OK TELL HIM TO HANG IN THEIR ILL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES" yelled saya and she hung up the phone.

5 MINUTES LATER

"REYU ARE YOU OK" asked saya as she dropped to her knee's next to me "no im gonna die here saya im sorry i couldnt keep you promise" i said as she put my head in her lap "are you coming back when the dragon ballz are collected" she asked crying "no not for a year after i've trained for the upcoming saiyans" i said weakly "what are you talking about" saya questioned "we are both saiyans along with my father and brother we are an ancient kind of warrior" i explained "how?" it was what i expected question after question "according to the dead guy there if i had fought you i would have killed you if you wherent" i said "so if you want to help with the fight next year train with my brother and piccolo he will train you"  
i said "ok i will ill make you proud to be my friend" saya said crying "i already am proud to be your friend ok i have to go now my dad and kami are waiting"i explained "goodbye reyu" saya said crying "goodbye" i said my final word and died and my body vanished the last thing i heard was saya yell " "  
and pound her fist into the ground where my body use to be.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
